


A Spider's Vengeance

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: The Parker Luck [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), spider-man homecoming
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, K10verse, Mother-Son Relationship, Natasha is Peter's Mother, Revelation, attempt at Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Peter goes after the man who killed his uncle, Natasha is on his trail hoping to stop her son from doing something he regrets.





	A Spider's Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> final story in the Parker Luck story line. I hope more writers decide to write more of this mother and son ship, I fell in love with the idea instantly.

After three long years of searching, Peter had finally found the man who killed his uncle. He didn’t tell any of the other Avengers he was going out to exact revenge. But one Avenger was on to him, Natasha Romanov AKA the Black Widow. 

Jessica Jones found the man after a month long search and provided Peter with his address in the Bronx.

Peter sat perched on a building overlooking the guy’s hideout. Once Carity was right where Peter wanted him to be he shot out a webline and swung across smashing through the window, and kicking Carity across the room. Before the man could get up, Peter grabbed him and smashed him through the dry wall.

Natasha was worried about Peter, she had been following him all night, she thinks Peter is going after something personal, and she could only guess what it was, he had found his Uncle’s killer. She followed him to make sure he didn’t go too far. When she heard the commotion, she used her grappling hook to ascend to the broken window.

A couple minutes before Natasha came, Peter was beating the crap out of Carity. “You’re going to pay for what you did.” He said in a voice filled with hatred.

“What did I do?” the scumbag asked terrified

“You killed someone close to me” a punch “Someone who raised me” another punch “A man who was a father to me” and Peter uppercuted him into a table that broke under the force. Peter then held the guy by the throat against a brick wall and took off his mask.

“You remember me now you piece of crap” Peter said “I saw you rob that store, and while you were running away you shot my uncle, and now your gonna pay once and for all” Peter readied a punch that he knew the force of would kill him. Then the guy was hit by some sort of tazer projectile.

“Peter stop” a female voice said. He turned around and saw Natasha standing behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked

“Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life.” She replied

“This guy has had it coming for a long time” He said tearing up and pointing at Carity who was knocked out on the floor.

“I know, but this is not the answer” Natasha said walking up to Peter and cupping his cheek with her hand.

Then tears came down Peter’s face and he embraced her. Natasha held him tight just like a mother would comfort her boy.

“Come on little spider, let’s go home” she said and Peter nodded, Natasha had given the police an anonymous tip beforehand so they didn’t have to worry about Carity. When they got to Natasha’s car she gave Peter some clothes she had gotten out of his closet. Peter put them on over his suit, and got into the car with Natasha. 

The drive to the tower was silent for the most part. “Thank you” Peter said

“For what?” Natasha asked

“For stopping me” he replied “I was so blinded by rage, I’ve wanted to kill this man for so many years”

“I know what that’s like, The Red room took a lot from me, I’ve always hated them for that” Natasha said

“After losing Gwen and Aunt May I thought I had nothing to lose” Peter said as more tears came down his face. Natasha pulled over a few blocks away from the tower and hugged Peter tightly not wanting to let him go. Once the crying died down she continued onto the tower. 

Once they parked in the underground garage, Natasha helped Peter out of the car. She put her arm around him and walked him to the elevator. She let Peter get changed into his pajamas. While Peter was getting ready for bed Natasha took out an old picture. It was a picture of her holding her son Petrov. What Peter didn’t know was that he was Petrov. When he came out of his room Natasha gestured for Peter to sit down.

“Peter there is something I have to tell you.” She said

“What is it?” Peter asked sitting down

“I had a son years ago, for so many years I thought he was dead. It was when I came to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. that I learned he was alive. He had been in cryosleep for many years. He was discovered by two agents and to protect him they took him as their own.”

“Who were these agents?” Peter asked

“They were Richard and Mary Parker, your parents”

“Does that make you?"

“Yes Peter, I’m your mother” She said

Then Peter hugged her, this was not the reaction she was expecting but she was glad and returned the hug. When they parted, Peter said “I knew it”

“What?” She asked

“For the past few months I have been having these dreams of where I am five years old and someone was holding me, the woman looked a lot like you.”  
Natasha was speechless at what her son was saying, then tears of joy came down her face and they hugged again. She had never been so happy in her life.

“I love you Peter, I’m so sorry I kept this from you for so long”

“It’s okay Natasha, I understand you wanted to protect me, I get that.”

“I’ve wanted to tell you so many times, but then May died, and then Gwen.”

“Does anyone else know?” Peter asked

“Only a select few know, Clint, Fury, Coulson, and Kaden.”

“What made you want to tell me now”

“When you almost killed Carity, if you killed him I would’ve lost you forever” she said as she cupped his cheek with her hand”

“Is that why you were so hard on me when I first joined the Avengers?” asked Peter

“Yes” Natasha replied “I didn’t want you on the team, I was concerned that Loki was out of your league when it came to someone like him”

“What do you think now?” asked Peter

“now, I’m proud of you, I’m proud of the man you’ve become” Natasha said and they hugged again. 

Natasha had never been happier in her life, now that Peter knows he’s her son, she was glad that she didn’t have to hide it from him or the others anymore. 

Never the End…

Epilogue…

Carity’s case was slapped on Matt Murdock’s desk, he read it and said “no”

“What, you’ve never refused a case like this” Foggy said

“I’m refusing this one, look at whose murder he’s been tied to” Matt replied and Foggy looked at the file, and saw the name of the person Carity murdered.

“Ben Parker, oh my god” Foggy said stunned, “but you can’t be biased on who he killed”

“Peter would never forgive me, there are some cases we take, and some we don’t, this is one of them”

“Okay, I understand” Foggy said and he shredded the file.

“Thanks, Foggy” Matt said

“No problem pal, Peter’s one of our friends, and I don’t want to be on his bad side” and they laughed.

“You should see him on his bad nights” Matt said as they decided to go out for a drink to clear their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this three parter. I would also like to give a shout out to Tom Holland, I think he is going to be the best Spider-Man to ever grace the screen, I loved him in Civil War, he sold me right away, he is the Peter I read about in Ultimate Spider-Man all those years ago, I hope after Sony sees how successful these MCU Spider-Man movies are, they'll talk about extending the deal with Marvel Studios, but it also depends if Tom still wants to portray the character or not, I'm glad Tom was cast as Peter, I cannot imagine anyone else in the role now. let me know what you thought of this story in the comments below.


End file.
